Jack: Can't Deal
by Tsuyoshi-chin
Summary: I couldn't come up with a better name and I'm not changing it. Jack isn't rich or anything. He was a boy with abusive parents and Chase took him in and asked him out. Chase has no speaking parts if your are wondering. He's also abusive and a cheater. Blah blah blah. Please, read it. Rated M 'cause I felt it should be.


It's Jack POV

"Aaaacho!"

Fucking cats. He hated those stupid fur balls. Being allergic to them made everything worse. Luckily he only sneezes around those... Ugh...Things. No swollen throat or rashes at least, but that's the only plus. Everything else is a minis. He just wishes Chase would stop letting them back into the house all the time. Even when they're covered in mud and whatever substances they attracted to their fur. Ether way he was left cleaning up the mess. Another Reason why Jack hated cats. 'These things act like damn dogs.'

He hear the bell rings twice from up stairs. It's Chase. 'Fuck. I hope its not what I think it is.' He thinks in panicky manner and quickly finishes cleaning and rushes to Chase's room.

Next day-

"I hate this." Jack whined.

Never had he felt so used in his life. That's saying something since Wuya used him all the time for tasks she could do herself. He couldn't believe Chase let her move in with them. Such a lazy bag of bones yet so pretty and scary too. Not to Jack, though she was mighty scary. A bitch at that too. If that's anything to go by.

"Stupid Chase..."

Still he hated it. Hated her and more importantly HIM. "Master"- Chase Young. That stinky lizard breath bastard. The guy who called him every night for sex. His "MASTER"! 'Not Boyfriend anymore... 'Master' now. When the fuck did that become a thing?!' Jack snorted at the thought of that word. It was a loud of shit! The guy couldn't hold a candle to the Xaiolin monks and thinks he has the right to be called "master"? The only thing he can "master" are those stupid cats!

"He said he'd protect me..."

Oh no, that is and will always be and understatement.' The albino thinks bitterly while cleaning up the blood (his own blood) on bathroom tiled floor. Chase had been just a bit too rough with him last night and the bleeding hadn't stopped until he reached the bathroom to clean up. "Who knew having your cherry popped seven rounds in a row could lead to a crime seen on the bathroom floor." Jack scuffed and pushed back his white hair behind and ear to because it's in the way of his eyes.

"It's so long." He whispers and run his hands through his bangs for a moment.

Chase never let him cut it saying it was beautiful the way it is. That cutting it would upset him. That was a lie on his part. He just wanted a reason to hit him or tease him. It only ever got out of control when he wanted sex. Name calling had always been Chase's favorite thing, because it crushed Jacks self-esteem.

"Him and his fucking fire crotch." Jack shudders.

The guy is a total sex addict. Not to mention the only person Jack's ever known to stay hard after three or two rounds, then get hard again in seconds. The older male literally plunges back into sex with Jack in a heart beat! There was never any emotions or comforting whispers. No promises of it'll feel better soon, because there was nothing gentle about the older male. If the hand print bruises weren't an indicator of abuse then you probably aren't looking very hard.

With the floor cleaned along with himself Jack decides to curl up into a tight ball. He promised himself he wouldn't cry but this is his time alone and he needed this. Just needed some time to think and possibly find a way to deal with it. Ha, that's a joke even he thought wasn't funny. Mainly because he's been dealing with it for YEARS. Years upon years of sexual abuse and slavery. They used to be equals!

Whatever happened to that?

"I don't wanna be here."

How much more will he have to take before Chase finally throws him to the curb? Way too long if you ask the albino. He wanted out. This was too much for a seventeen year old boy to handle. He should have never agreed to dating Chase on simple words he never got from his parents. Now he's stuck here with nothing but the ripped clothes on his bruised and battered back.

"While he comes I'm always left flaccid and bleeding." The albino sobs from the the memory's.

It was horribly true. He couldn't get it up even if he tried, but if Chase ordered him to it went up and didn't go down until he was left bleeding and alone. Of course it doesn't really work like that. Chase just drugs Jack to make it seem that way, to make it look like Jack really wanted him. It's sick how delusional Young is. It's crazy. Almost close to complete insanity, like he couldn't tell real from fake. It was almost sad even. Almost meaning it wasn't.

Jack wishes whatever monster he's got hiding under his bed should consume him now and never set him free again, because he's so far gone.

"I thought he loved me."

No. Scratch that. The man never loved Jack. However, the albino surely loved him. Once Chase mention the word love he'd hooked Jack in like a fish awaiting it death at the surface to be cooked and served. It had turned out fine at first until the raven haired male showed his true identity under the mask of the sweet loving prince.

"Always making me clean and cook for him and that witch!" He seeths.

Ah, yes. Chase is also a real prince. How could anyone forget? He had servants left and right, lived in a mansions and yet still made Jack do all the work. Even when he's bleeding or in pain he still made him cook and clean the entire house on his own. If any of the maids helped him they'd be killed or ordered to abuse Jack until he lay in a hep of sore limes, bleeding in places he shouldn't.

"Then I caught him cheating on me with Wuya."More water works as he thinks of the total betrayal of trust when they were boyfriends.

The words felt like bile in the back of his throat. Choking him, restraining him from saying more because it was all so true. They had been doing it behind his back for months. Chase claimed he hadn't when they first started dating. He clearly stated that Wuya and him were just "friends".

Jack whimpers in anguish. "More like friends with benefits."

He had clearly seen them fucking on their bed. Jack couldn't believe his eyes as they moved in a wiled manner over the bed like animals! It was horrible! Ugly even. Hearing that tanned redheaded witch moan, begging for more. Just...no. NO.

"I just can't deal."

It's true. He can't take dealing with this anymore. Dealing with the pain that took over his entire body after intercourse. Dealing with the amount of blood that left his backside on a daily basis. Dealing with the betrayal. It was supposed to be pleasurable on both ends not the other way around. Where was the trust? Jack did even feel safe. He just can't deal with this anymore, but he has to.

The bell rings from Chase's room.

Jack sobs.

* * *

I'm thinking of writing one with Chase's POV.


End file.
